Tyral, City of the Shimmering Sea
Tyral is a coastal city that was once a primary seaport of of the kingdom of Tornal. Though it was damaged at the end of the Old Wars, reconstruction has been rapid due to a large influx of refugees from all three empires. The city has a clear delineation between the old and the new, as hundreds of new buildings were constructed—with hundreds of different styles and amounts of know how—within a few years after the end of the Old Wars. Where Old Town is well planned and easily navigable, the Districts are often a warren of haphazard streets and garishly juxtaposed buildings. At least some members of all races are to be found living in Tyral. Old Town The original city of Tyral, while prosperous, was nowhere near the size it is today. Before the end of the Old Wars, Tyral was the major seaport for Tornal. Old Town, as the original structures and streets are now called, looks much the same as it did during the days of the Old Wars. The streets are well maintained and some are even laid with close fitting stones instead of cobbles. Though many of the buildings show signs of repair--both from the earthquakes and the many battles beforehand--most seem to be well kept and cleaned. The two most prominent structures in Old Town are the City Center and the College of Fire. The City Center--originally a fortress that held the mouth of the Thol River--is a large complex of official buildings. Since the end of the kingdom, many of the buildings are no longer in daily use. The garrison of the Tyral militia is located within the City Center, as is the Council Hall. The walls of the original fortress have long since been removed, but the corner towers have been left as markers and watchposts. The College of Fire is the arcane school of Tyral. Though it was established well before the end of the Old Wars, it has only recently been filled to capacity. Arcanists of all stripes train, teach, research and debate within the walls of the College. The College of Fire is prominent enough--and creates enough revenue--to warrant a representative in the city council. The Districts Since the end of the Old Wars, thousands of beings from all over the world have flocked to Tyral to seek their fortune, escape their devastated homes, run from their past or for reasons they barely understand. This dramatic rise in population has caused a building boom around Old Town, creating the Districts. Though the new areas of the city are called the Districts, there are no clear borders or boundaries. The Districts are home to the most diverse inhabitants Tantas has to offer. Members of every race, religion and age can be found somewhere in Tyral's bustling streets. This mix of cultures and rapid expansion has caused the entire area to be a maze of winding streets and tightly packed buildings. The only clear roads through the Districts are the two that flank the Thol River as it enters Old Town.